particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mezzodiurno
Mezzodiurno is one of the five administrative regions of Istalia. It is the southernmost region of the Sarrentina Peninsula and is the fourth largest region and the third most populated. The capital of Mezzodiurno is Romula, which is also Istalia's capital and the country's largest city. Name The current name of the region, like the ones of the other istalian regions, was adopted officially only during the fourth Republic. Previously, Mezzodiurno was called Ingrisu, descenting directly from the Qolshamin name Ingris and which was resumed during the Quanzar Emirate. The current denomination of the region is a name which remind to its geographical position: in fact, the old Istalian term Mezzodì was used also to indicate the south and during the centuries since the middle of the second millennia the southernmost region of the Peninsula was identified also with this term which evolved into the current form. History The history of Mezzodiurno is obviously closely connected with the history of the civilizations which arise or conquered the Istalian peninsula across the millennia, but among the istalian regions, Mezzodiurno is the one which probably can boast the longest history due to the fact that the northern part of this region was the core of the Kingdom of Qolshamih, one of the most ancient civilizations of Majatra and of all the world. Geography '' See also: Geography of Istalia'' Mezzodiurno is a region largely hilly and almost totally occupied by the large Southern Plateau (Istalian: Altopiano del Meridione) but the north-westernmost part is indeed occupied by the southern side of the Basin of Pheykran, a depression of more than 250 m under the sea level. Along the south-western coast, instead, arise the Mezzodiurno's section of the Alkhayl Mountains which last offshots delimit to the south the Plateau. The Temperate Rainforests of the Alkhayl are among the most notable natural beauty of Mezzodiurno and Istalia and, protected into natural parks and reserves, they are situated along the southern slopes of the mountain range. The northern part of the Plateau is carved from west to east by the valley of the river Sala and it is in this river vally that arise Romula. Economy As mentioned, Mezzodiurno is the fourth largest and most populed region of Istalia with a territory mostly rural. However, the internal GDP of the region is the second among the istalian regions, this due to the presence of large industrial zones concentrated in the outskirt of the larger cities, to the fact that the headoquarters of many istalian multinational corporations are based in Romula and to the fact that the Capital itself is one of the most important financial hub of Majatra. Demographic Mezzodiurno is the most homogeneus regions of the mailand, with almost 94% of Istalians while the remaining 6% is divided between Majatrans and ethnicities of more recent immigration. The region was also important for the Hosianism in Istalia, due to the fact that Romula for centuries was the house of the local Patriarch. The homogeneity of the region is due also to the importance of the Church for this region, which in the past was very hostile to the ahmadi faithful and always considered itself the "most istalian" region on the mainland. Probably this affected also the social developement of the region which still today is notably one where the conservative movements find traditionally a broad support, as shown by the amount of conservative governors elected in the last century (10 out of 12) Administrative divisions Mezzodiurno is divided into four provices, named after the provincial capital, and they are: *Romula *Bescara *Nepoli *Angona Governors (Since the Imperial era, 4571) Majority means the winning party got an absolute majority in the regional chamber; Coalition means the winning party needed to agree with one or more parties in order to have majority in the chamber; Minority means the winning party did not have an absolute majority in the regional chamber, regardless of whether it was in coalition with other parties or not. Timeline from 4571 Red indicates a progressist Governor, blue indicates a conservative Governor, without specifying political parties as they are shown above. Black indicates political parties with no defined ideology. #Todas las longitudes se miden en píxeles ImageSize = width:700 height:700 #Tamaño de la imagen: ancho, alto PlotArea = width:50 height:680 left:50 bottom:10 #Tamaño de la gráfica en sí dentro de la imagen: ancho, alto, margen izquierdo, margen derecho DateFormat = yyyy #Formato de fechas= y-cifra de año, m-cifra de mes, d-cifra de día Period = from:4571 till:4714 #Período de tiempo representado: desde, hasta TimeAxis = orientation:vertical #Orientación del eje de tiempos: horizontal o vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:4571 #Escala # No se da cuenta de cuándo chocan dos frases, así que hay # que moverlas a mano con la variable $dx Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar PlotData= #barra, color, ancho, alineamiento, tamaño de fuente (XS,S,M,L,XL) bar:Líderes color:blue width:25 mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:M #desde hasta desplazamiento($dx, píxeles) texto y enlace from:4571 till:4584 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text: ? from:4584 till:4598 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Salvatore Minghetti from:4598 till:4602 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:? from:4602 till:4614 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Salvatore Minghetti from:4614 till:4618 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:? from:4618 till:4621 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:Lara Pittillo from:4621 till:4625 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:? from:4625 till:4631 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:Leo Paolini from:4631 till:4635 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:? from:4635 till:4639 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:? from:4639 till:4642 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:? from:4642 till:4646 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:? from:4646 till:4654 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:? from:4654 till:4658 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:? from:4658 till:4666 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:? from:4666 till:4678 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:? from:4678 till:4680 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:? from:4680 till:4688 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:? from:4688 till:4692 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:? from:4692 till:4699 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Corinna Faga from:4699 till:4703 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:Giuseppe Trasano from:4703 till:4713 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Corinna Faga Category:Regions of Istalia Category:Istalia